Skills
One feature of the Class System is players are able to spend any available Mana Points on Skills to use on their Tasks, themselves, and their party members. Skills are temporary advantages, such as boosts to the player's or party members' stats. Players earn their first skill at level 11 and learn one per level until level 14. __TOC__ Using Skills Each class has certain special skills, which appear in the bottom of the Rewards column. Each skill has a target, which can be either a task (Daily, Habit, or To-Do), the player, or the player's whole party. Task Skills For skills that target a task, click on the skill and then click on a task. The skill's effect will be applied immediately and a confirmation message appears indicating mana has been deducted and the skill has been applied to the task. Note that casting a skill on a task does not complete the task and the task does not need to be completed at the same time as the skill is applied. Skills can be applied to a task more than once. This is called stacking. Each cast of the skill has approximately the same effect. Changing Your Mind To back out of using a task skill after clicking on the skill but before clicking on the target task, reload the Habitica web page or hit the Escape key to cancel the skill use. There is no way to undo a skill after it has been fully cast (i.e., after clicking on the target task). To refund the mana spent on a skill cast by accident, use Fix Character Values under Settings > Site (direct link). Player Skills For skills that target yourself, simply click on the skill. Its effect will be applied immediately. If the skill is a buff, it will last until your next Cron and your avatar will have a small up-arrow icon next to your level to indicate the presence of a buff. Party Skills For skills that target the party, click on the skill. Its effect will be applied immediately to each of the players in your party. To see a message indicating the selected skill was cast on the party, click the "Fetch Recent Messages" button in your party's chat. The message will be displayed in pink text on a grey background. If the skill is a buff, the effect will last until each player's own Cron. An avatar with a buff active will have a small up-arrow icon next to the player's level. Productivity Benefits Players can use skills to help motivate themselves when they are struggling with difficult tasks or to reduce damage taken, rather than having to restore health with a potion. For example: *During illness, Warriors might take a Defensive Stance, rather than resting in the Inn, to reduce (but not remove) health loss. *When faced with a major new task, such as a project for work or a major household repair, Mages might award themselves more experience by using Burst of Flames on the task. This also moves them closer to leveling up, reducing the chance they will die from other Dailies they had less time to accomplish. *When faced with a disagreeable or taxing task, such as an unusually high pile of dishes after a party, Rogues might Pickpocket that task for a motivating gold boost. Party Benefits Players who have formed parties can use their special abilities to help each other. Depending on their class, party members can defend each other from damage triggered from neglected Dailies or bad Habits, and encourage each other with increased experience gain, gold, or drops. Available Skills This is an overview of the available skills for each class. Please visit the Warrior, Rogue, Healer, and Mage pages for more in-depth descriptions of the skills for each class. fr:Compétences Category:Class System Category:Mechanics Category:Skills Category:Stats